Caress From the Rain
by JeffC FTW
Summary: As the storm raged, he beheld her in her dripping, rain-washed glory - her hair was plastered, her clothes clinging to her every curve, and her skin glistening wet. Weyoun/Kilana


**This is in no way related to past Weyoun/Kilana fics I have done, although this is based off the research I did awhile back. It was mentioned that Weyoun 2 (one of his younger incarnations) was once in a relationship with Kilana, though it was not specified which clone of hers.**

 **Nothing is mine, although it is always a pleasure to do Weyoun, and Kilana is delightful as ever. :)**

Every now and then, Kurill Prime was wracked with intense monsoons like today. It was how everything remained fresh and alive, even though cloned Vorta could not appreciate the aesthetic quality of nature's beauty. The downpour, for those who understood the sensationalism, was a thick sheen of silver, almost blanketing everything in a solid mist.

Weyoun was in his quarters, going over the latest intelligence reports when the storm took place. The sound was music to his ears; his senses picked it up even with all the windows and doors closed, but it calmed him and relaxed him because it was his air of serenity. Sighing through his nose, he relished the silence and eased at the tension in his body...but it was only limited compared to the kind of relaxation he got with a certain wonderful female in his life. She was his first. The Founders deemed all loyalty from the Vorta, but they eliminated certain factors of their very being - but mating rituals had not been.

He found himself looking up at the visitor he had that he didn't expect at this hour - but then again, he did. The magnificent figure stood in the doorway, the glass doors parted at his command because he was very pleased to see her. "You should start coming to the main entrance, Kilana," he chided playfully as he shifted his entire body around to behold her in her dripping, rain-washed glory. Her hair was plastered, her clothes clinging to her every curve, and her skin glistening wet. The Vorta were irresistible creatures, both to those who were susceptible and to each other.

Weyoun was only in his second incarnation, and so was she. They were both still fairly young and with a lot to learn, but they could not wonder why their gods didn't forbid attachments to each other. Being young also came with the thrills of enjoying yourself. He did not yet encounter more than enough beings to understand these matters, but the few he did who were married - unified for eternity, as they put it, which piqued his natural curiosity - explained that it required deep feelings called love. What was love, really? It was worship, devotion, and nothing to interfere with it.

"And how many times have I asked you to not ruin my floor?" He meant to be serious, but he wound up chuckling deep in his throat in spite of himself. And she was laughing, too.

"More than enough, but I can't seem to help it." Stepping in, her boots sloshed the carpeting. The doors closed behind her, the fall continuing on. The smell of it had been carried indoors with her, radiating off every part of her body. The scent intoxicated Weyoun.

He stood before her, not able to get enough of her glistening skin, drops sliding from north and trailing down until they vanished between her exposed breast curves. Noticing this, Kilana grinned. "How much of this do you want?"

"I don't believe I follow you," he returned, unable to keep the returning smile from his face.

"I mean," she purred, "how much of this do you want to _see?_ "

"Oh, every inch." He reached for the clasp at her side which held the outer jacket together, but she slapped her hand over his.

"I don't believe I told you to do this." His eyes went wide.

"Oh, but I was expecting to remove this and see every inch of your marvelous skin, so sweet and moist..."

She waved her finger in his face. "You will, but this time we take turns. You first, and then me this time," she ordered. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Weyoun almost growled at her. His arousal burned in his trousers, and she was slowing them both down like this, but they both knew the wait was worth it. He kept his eyes on her as he worked on undressing, Kilana doing the same, and every part of her body revealed to him that he felt his own sear, urging him to hurry up if he wanted her now. By the time they were both naked, he gazed over Kilana's form, watching as her breasts swayed with each light movement of her arms, her curves glimmering in the soft light behind them both. The chills of anticipation now concentrated on his blood shooting downwards and swelling the organ between his legs when his eyes adverted down to where he knew she was boiling, too.

"Kilana." His throat was hoarse as he moved her way in two strides, picking her up in his arms. She was still damp, her hair soaked and scented strongly of water. Her arms and legs wrapped around his body; he seated her down atop the table, shoving the PADDs out of the way for now. He concentrated on her instead of his work, his heart pounding faster than any ship at lightspeed. His hungry mouth watered at the proximity of her body against his. Bowing his head forward he sucked hard at her throat and the sensitive bases of where her shoulders net her neck, sensitizing her jugular veins and pumping her blood throughout her system. She threw her head back and gasped, water dripping from her locks onto his desk surface. They had not yet gotten to making love on any other furniture besides the bed, so this moment was a more than exciting opportunity.

Her body arched backwards when he continued down, reaching the clavicles of her aching breasts and licking the moisture from her flesh. "Weyoun!" He growled playfully as he worked on her breasts, taking the tips in like they were the berries all Vorta survived on. This was what made her body react very sweetly to his techniques - all of which would get deeper as he let her lie back against the table, his upper body now between her legs as he could get to the best part of the job in the universe. His tongue licked the middle of her abdomen, drawing moans, and then a stifled giggle when he toyed with her navel. He stopped right above where he finally had her in the palm of his hand. With his nose and his lips, he played with the silken curls between her thighs, exploring deep until he found the delicious interior. She arched upwards a little and cried to the heavens when he ravished her. "Ohhh..."

To feel and taste her was beyond anything his limited tongue buds could take, and he did not mean that in an offending way. Kilana was more than he could devour in a single day, and her reaction was one that added to his still-aching need. He paused in his oral pleasure of her and stood up, ready to bring himself to her when she stopped him. For a moment, he thought maybe she wanted to stop so he could do the same to her, but then she turned over so she lay on her stomach, giving him a view of her arched back and plump posterior. He found her entrance from this angle and swiftly thrusted in. Kilana arched up against him as he began to take her from there. The sight of her body moving in that manner empowered the speed and energy channeling from his body to hers and back.

"One way to spend the slide across the desk?" he asked hoarsely when they both reached the end of the cliff. She laughed in response, pushing her hair behind her ears. Snickering, Weyoun leaned up to take the lobe of the one facing him into his mouth. "Is round two out of the question?"

"Not to me," she answered, looking back and him with a crooked smile. "This time I'll reverse with you." Her eyes twinkled.

Weyoun laughed. He found himself on his back atop the desk like she had been, watching her repeat the same ritual as he had done to her, only he was absent of breasts and a...he would not debase himself with any words of choice. Kilana's tongue snaked over his nipples, small against his flat plain of a chest. His abdominal muscles were traced, too, and his laughter was unable to be contained, but when she reached his manhood, he almost jolted off the desk when she toyed with the hair as he had, then covered the length with her entire mouth, sucking long and hard until he was on the verge of erupting when she paused and stood, her body covering his and her hair falling on either side of her face as she leaned over him.

He uttered a sharp gasp of pleasure when he found her womanhood around him, molten and hot but contracting as she thrusted over him, back and over. Kilana leaned over him and pressed her body against his; his arms wrapped around her as she continued to pull over him. Their movements were no longer controlled as they rolled side to side together, but they would end up catching each other before they even fell off the surface. He had to be the one to change tactics and sit up, still keeping her on him, and aided in her legs wrapping around him as he sat further back on the desk.

Now weary to their bones, they found themselves in his bed, her back against his torso as he held her, one arm around before it removed itself and traced her arm, her side and thigh, that side of her buttocks, and then finally ghosting over her resting sex without touching her directly, he elicited another jerk of her body and a similar noise from her mouth, but she didn't stop him. Even though they were resting for now, he needed her again. They hadn't been in this relationship for that long, but he could never get enough. "Kilana?" he mumbled against her shoulder after kissing it.

She moaned in the opposite direction as her answer. "I don't know about you, my dear," Weyoun said in a sultry undertone, "but I doubt either of us will get anymore work done, or any sleep tonight."

Kilana turned her head around and faced him with a devious smile to one corner of her mouth. "I was thinking about it just now."

"Oh, were you?"

Her answer, once again without directly speaking, was leaning up to capture his lips with hers; at the same time she reached over and gently grasped his firm buttocks, then down over between their bodies and caressed his sex in an effort to turn his engine on as he went to work on hers in return, for a third round that would finally tire them both out into a deep ocean of sleep, whilst the rainstorm outside began to cease into a lighter shower.

 **Read and review. :D This pair deserves attention more often.**


End file.
